


Chaos Theory

by fluff_bomb



Series: The Death of Love [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen, Incest, Reader-Insert, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:32:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6357217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluff_bomb/pseuds/fluff_bomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to The Death of Love. </p><p>One action can have an unpredictable effect, but was it ever possible to prevent? The consequences of your actions become clear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chaos Theory

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to The Death of Love. I didn't want to make it a chapter 2 because I want people to be able to read them separately if they chose. Still torn as to whether I should have written a sequel at all. There were too many options, its so hard to chose one!

Maybe it’s some kind of guilt or maybe it’s the soul-crushing exhaustion that changes your mind.

 

A weariness bone deep at the mere thought of dealing with the aftermath.

 

So you gently pull Sasuke’s shorts back up. You stare at his face again. The moonlight has shifted and now illuminates his body from the back; he looks to be surround by a halo.

 

He disgusts you.

 

You’d kick him off the bed right now but you need to clean up. Slowly you make your way to the bathroom to wipe the evidence from your body. As you get closer, you see a soft light coming from behind the door.

 

Retching sounds and quiet sobs meet your ears.

 

You peer through the slight gap in the frame, of course it’s Itachi. He kneels beside the toilet, his hair is wild and he has tears streaking down his face. This is the first time you have ever seen your brave niisan cry. Is it because of what you’ve done?

 

A sharp pain pierces your chest. Regret?

 

Suddenly you hear the shoji screen of your room slide open, Sasuke! You dive around the corner and hide yourself in the shadows.

 

Sasuke comes into view, slowly padding towards the bathroom. You see him pause as he hears the sounds, but he continues forward, opening the door and stepping inside.

 

You leave your hiding place, peering into the room again.

 

Itachi looks shocked, he grabs a towel and tries to clean his face and hide it all at once.

 

“Niisan? What’s wrong?” He sounds so concerned. You hate him.

 

“Nothing otoutou, nothing’s wrong.” Sasuke steps forward, kneeling in front of his brother. He gently pulls the towel from Itachis face.

 

“Then why are you crying?”

 

You see them staring into each other’s eyes. Why does Sasuke get to comfort him? There should be nothing to cry about in your opinion.

 

“You know I love you Sasuke.” He nods, “And I always will. That’s all that matters.” Itachi pulls him close, hugging Sasuke to his body like it is the last time they will meet. Sasuke rests his head on his brother’s shoulder, nestling his face under Itachi’s chin.

 

“I love you too niisan.” He lifts his head, and looks directly into Itachi’s eyes, “Can I stay with you tonight? Please?”

 

“Why, what’s wrong with your bed otoutou?”

 

“Oneesama doesn’t like me.”

 

“What makes you think that?”

 

“She glares at me when she thinks I’m sleeping, and sometimes she kicks me and pinches me.” He pouts at his brother, holding out his arm to show a nasty bruise.

 

“Why don’t you ask her to stop?”

 

“Do you even know oneesama? She would never listen to me.”

 

If they could see you now, the scowl that is set so deeply into your face, if the wind changed you would horrify everyone for eternity.

 

“You can stay in my bed tonight otoutou and tomorrow, I will make sure she stops.”

 

“Thank you thank you thank you niisan!” Sasuke throws his arms around Itachi.

 

“Okay, okay, now you go and get into my bed and I’ll finish washing my face.”

 

You dart away from the door, back into your hiding place as Sasuke excitedly pushes the door open and skips to Itachi’s room. You hear the tap turn on and quiet splashes as Itachi washes his face. You stay very still, you know he will probably spot you though.

 

The light turns off and Itachi steps out, your eyes take a moment to adjust to the new lighting.

 

You expect Itachi to look at you, to say something or at least acknowledge you but he doesn’t. He just walks past, seemingly unaware of your presence.

 

You stay frozen for several minutes even after he has closed the shoji to his room.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The next day, your mother comes to wake you. You have no energy today, you cannot face the world, so you tell her you are sick. You’ve always run a high body temperature so it’s not hard to convince her.

 

After all, you’re exhausted from the events of the night. You fall back into uneasy sleep.

 

Something wakes you; you’re not too sure what it is. Perhaps it’s the eerie quiet that has no place existing in the busy Uchiha compound. You climb out of bed, dressed in only your nightgown and venture outside.

 

Something about the atmosphere convinces you to be quiet so you don’t call for anyone but you look around for your mother, you don’t think she’d leave you at home alone today, especially when you’re sick. But you can’t find her anywhere.

 

It’s dark outside, you’ve been sleeping most of the day, otosan should be home by now and so should Sasuke, but you can’t see them anywhere.

 

You step outside the house but still you can see no one.

 

You make your way down the street, as you turn the corner, you see there is blood in the street, doors and windows are kicked in and broken. Destruction and carnage litter the gutters.

 

Carefully, you step inside the first house. You see bodies everywhere, there is your little cousin, your aunt, your uncle. All slaughtered.

 

You run to the next house but all you see is the same. Again, and again, and again. Murder, everywhere. It’s not the massacring of your clan that concerns you, but it is the overwhelming feeling of being alone.

 

It’s only when you reach the end of the street that you hear a sound, quickly you hide in the shadows.

 

From the last house, steps a shadowy figure, holding a dripping katana, their long hair is tied loosely in a ponytail and it swings in the light breeze.

 

They turn around, but you already know who it is. It’s Itachi.

 

Sharp eyes scan the street but they do not see you hidden in the shadows. Why does Itachi not see you, why does he never see you? Is he not trained to spot hidden nin? Surely you with so little training cannot hide from a shinobi such as Itachi, yet he never sees you. Maybe he doesn’t want to.

 

Suddenly he starts running, back towards your home. Ice grips your heart. Somehow you know where he is going, and you know why.

 

 

* * *

 

 

You step into her room. You saved her for last because you weren’t sure you could do it.

 

She’s your imoto.

 

But she has a black soul. Of all those you have killed today, you know this death will save the village from the most harm. You cannot let her live, or grow, or learn. She’s already too clever and skilled. You never believed someone could be born evil before your sister.

 

The irony that you would have one beautifully kind brother and one immensely cruel sister.

 

You step closer to her sleeping form. You can’t bear to look at her, like her face might change your mind.

 

Swiftly, you pull your katana from its sheath and it one smooth arc you slice downwards.

 

The move is so violent; the sword goes straight through the mattress and hits the wooden floor below.

 

She jerks but there is no sound and no other movement.

 

It is done.

 

You pull out the katana and step away without sparing her a last glance.

 

  

 

* * *

 

 

  

You nearly gasp at the brutality but you cover your mouth just in time. He shows no mercy as he stabs the body he believes is yours.

 

It hurts that he would treat you so clinically, not even looking back, not even checking that it was you.

 

 

 

Itachi is not perfect and he never was but even after this, you believe he is as close to perfect as you will ever see.

 

 

 


End file.
